<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jaina's Sacrifice by Alchemist301</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383951">Jaina's Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemist301/pseuds/Alchemist301'>Alchemist301</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/M, Forced, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemist301/pseuds/Alchemist301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin needs allies in his battle against Sylvanas Horde. He must find Jaina Proudmoore to convince her to join the Alliance. How it goes, is for you to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaina Proudmoore/Anduin Wrynn, Sylvanas Windrunner/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jaina's Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to the 'Truce Negotiations'. Read that one first. Contains very harsh sexual abuse, if that is not your thing, then don't read! For everyone else... dig in! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since Horde and Alliance had clashed. Lordaeron was not conquered, but both sides had suffered huge losses. Alliance had decided to pull back and return to Stormwind.</p>
<p>Boot sounds echoed in the Great castle of Stormwind, as Greymane was marching through the hallway leading to King's personal chambers. He had mixed feelings about whole situation. From one side he was worried about Anduin's health, but from the other one, he had questions, questions that left him uneasy.</p>
<p>As Greymane approached chambers doors, two Royal Guards noticing him immediately bowed and stepped aside, allowing the general of alliance the entry.</p>
<p>His eyes were greeted by a sight of lying man on a very comfy looking bed, surrounded by 2 people who appeared to be among the highest ranked healers in whole Alliance.</p>
<p>Noticing Greymane's arrival, night elf priestess stood up and approached him while draenei paladin, giving him a slight bow, continued her work on the injured king.</p>
<p>Elf priestess bowed in the presence of a general, while Greymane just motioned dismissively, showing that it was unnecessary.</p>
<p>"My lord?" she asked. "How is his condition?" Greymane returned. Elf priestess turned her head for a moment to observe the king, but shortly returned her sight to general. "He had sustained rib and jaw fractures, also one of his arms had been broken" she explained. Greymane's face slightly winced. "But how is he now?" night elf priestess shortly responded "Fortunately his inner organs were not harmed, easing the healing process". Noticing Greymane's still questioning look she continued. "He is nearly 100% healed my lord". He was about to point towards the bed, asking why Anduin looked so weak, but priestess managed to catch his train of thoughts and replied. "Sedative... we gave him small sedative, to ease his movements so he doesn't strain himself too much." Greymane returned his gaze on the priestess and nodded. "Good job, I will look forward that you two and everyone else who participated in healing our king gets properly rewarded". Generals statement caused slight blush to appear on the priestess face. "It is not necessary, my lord, we have devoted our lives to Alliance, to our king." she said. "It is an honor to serve" Greymane smiled hearing her speech. "Very well... but can I speak with him?" Priestess looked back to her partner and received a slight nod in return. "Yes my lord, but be gentle with him, he is still recovering" she said and with a bow left the room, shortly followed by her draenei friend.</p>
<p>Greymane waited as the doors behind them closed and walked towards the bed.</p>
<p>Anduin was stitched up, but looked pretty healthy so far. He had bandages around his ribs, jaw and right arm. He appeared to be sleeping. "My king... can you hear me?" Greymane asked in a silent tone. Anduin looked to be waking up. "Yeah..." he said while slowly opening his eyes. "How are you feeling?" Anduin noticed his piercing stare and averted his eyes. "Definitely much better than before" Anduin replied.</p>
<p>After uncomfortably long pause Greymane spoke "I have some questions for you..." Anduin looked back to Greymane with slight worry. What on Earth would he want to know. "Actually..." Greymane said with a groan, while reaching in his pocket and pulling out black piece of fabric and dropping it on Anduin's chest. "Care to explain how this happened?" Greymane looked into his eyes now with more serious look.</p>
<p>Despite the given sedative, he could feel his heart starting to beat faster, memories of those days' events rushed into his mind. He started to feel getting red.</p>
<p>"I..." he managed to stammer out before Greymane interrupted him. "Care to explain me why the hell you have Sylvana's underwear?!" Greymane nearly shouted at him, he sounded very frustrated. Anduin just kept looking ahead of himself, visibly starting to sweat and avoiding Greymane's stare. General had enough and he took Anduin's head in his massive hands and turned his face to him to look him in the eyes "What the fuck happened in that tent?!" he spoke in harsh tone, nearly butchering each word with anger.</p>
<p>Anduin in mix of fear, sedative and his injuries nearly passed out. But being in this horrible situation he managed to stammer out few words. "I... raped her..." Greymane's eyes went wide and he immediately backed away from Anduin, clutching his own head in hands. "You did what?!" he shouted at Anduin, feeling like his inner worgen will burst out any moment. Anduin then looked towards the stunned general and repeated the words now in more stable manner "I raped her...". In the next moment Greymane was already next to Anduin and shook him by the shoulders. "Boy, what the fuck were you thinking?!" he screamed while shaking Anduin, resulting him to cry out in pain from his still sore ribs. Just as suddenly he stopped and stepped back few feet. Now visibly gasping. "How the hell are you still alive... after that..." he spat out the last word with disgust.</p>
<p>Anduin had lied back on the bed. His own mind was one huge clusterfuck, he didn't even care anymore. Greymane was walking on circles, trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard. "It doesn't matter anymore." he heard Anduin speak, halting his rapid movement. "What matters now is how we deal with the Horde and what allies we can get". Greymane listened to his words, he managed to calm himself down and tried his best to ''get down to business'', leaving his emotions outside.</p>
<p>"What is on your mind then?" Greymane asked, while still visibly trying to supress his emotions. "Jaina Proudmoore" Anduin replied. Greymane smirked at the moment of hearing her name. "Jaina, really then?" Anduin looked at the Greymane not understaning his reaction. "Yes, Jaina." he repeated himself. "She is a powerful mage that can certainly help Alliance in battle with Horde" Greymane listened to his statement and vibed in disbelieve "Anduin... you do realize, that Jaina won't want to do anything involving Horde whatsoever, even more what happened at the Legion invasion." he said, earning questioning look from the young king. Greymane obviously feeling that Anduin needed some extra explaining, continued. "Jaina was completely against decision for Alliance to join forces with the Horde to fight against the Legion threat. And fell into minority of the vote, that was held by Kirin Tor in Dalaran". Anduin looked shocked about the news, but continued to listen. "She was very upset by the vote result and resigned her membership of the Kirin Tor, leaving the city afterwards". Anduin couldn't believe it. He remembered Jaina to be a very helpful and friendly human being, even when he was just a child, he memorized her to be nearby and helping King or Alliance in any way possible. He couldn't believe it. "But, where is she now? Does anyone know?" Anduin asked in desperate tone. Greymane looked back at the young king and sat on the side of the bed, facing away from him and sighed. "Last report we had mentioned her location to be around Kul Tiras." Resulting Anduin to lift an eyebrow. "It was part of Alliance back in day and we believe that Jaina's relatives still live there, which is why she probably decided to go just there..." Greymane said and stood up.</p>
<p>Anduin was drowning in thoughts. There has to be a way to get Jaina back and he would have to do anything to make it happen. Greymane noticing Anduin's hard expression interrupted him. "Are you really planning to get her back?" Anduin looked into his eyes and nodded. "How are you even going to do that? She could be anywhere at this point and even if you find her, there is a high chance that she will refuse" Greymane stated, feeling uneasy about Anduin's unexplainable confidence. "I will find her" he stated firmly. "And I will bring her back to help us against Horde". Greymane looked stunned by his posture. "First you need to rest, then we can figure that out.." said Greymane and started to walk out of the chamber. He was worried about Anduin. Finding out what he had done to Sylvanas made him cringe inside and he still questioned how the hell was he still alive after that, but now his mind was uneasy about what plans Anduin might have regarding Jaina. At this point, he was not even sure that he could trust the young king in anything whatsoever.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Anduin had lied back on the bed, tapping his fingers and thinking. Not all methods were legal, but some of them could guarantee better success. He sighed and fell asleep.</p>
<p>*two weeks later*</p>
<p>Occasional thud noises were audible, whole room was gently swinging by some unseen force. It went on for about a minute, before a more louder thud against the hull snapped her eyes open. First reaction was to get up, but soon enough finding out that her legs and arms were tied up, made it impossible. "No... NO!" Jaina screamed, while trying to set herself free, pulling on the restraints and bumping around the bed she was tied on. Her legs were tied together, however her hands were tied above her head. After few seconds she stopped struggling, coming to conclusion that she won't be able to get rid of those ropes by her own strength. She started to sweat, her pristine white hair were all messy and sticky covering her face, bothering her vision. At least she wasn't naked, she thought. After few moments of regaining her breath, she started to concentrate and used magic to remove these ropes, but to her surprise nothing happened. "What...?" she looked up at her restrained hands and tried again. After few seconds she saw the ropes emmit light blue color and as her concentration ended, they returned to their normal – brown color. "Perfect..." she sighed and let out a cry of frustration. Those were specially enchanted ropes, that absorbed and blocked any magic. There was no way for her to remove them, nor she could cast anyting else.</p>
<p>Jaina was breathing heavily. By looking around the wooden cabin and feeling the constant swinging she was positive that it was a ship. Memories were starting to return. She had departed Kul Tiras in the evening. Her journey was aimed at the one of the nearby islands to seek ancient artifacts that could help improve her knowledge with magic. It seemed that at the late night her ship was boarded. Last thing she saw was a green hand and then darkness. She was abducted.</p>
<p>Jaina's heart started to race again. She was tied on a bed, powerless, with absolutely no clue where she was being transported and who even her captors were.</p>
<p>The humid and stifling cabin's air wasn't helping her condition either. Stress and constant attempts to get rid of the ropes binding her wrists and legs made her wet with sweat that was now drenching her white and blue mage robes.</p>
<p>Jaina continued to groan and moan while attempting to free herself. Bed under her weight kept creaking as she bumped on it. It went on for a minute, before exhaustion took her and she went limp. Her robes were soaked and clinged to her warm flesh. Slow, but heavy breathing echoed in the cabin. She was about to pass out, but suddenly she heard someone opening doors. Adrenaline instantly returned in her veins and she shot her stare at the doorway.</p>
<p>Small green humanoid appeared in front of her, at this angle she could only see his head, but her insides already clenched in anger. Goblins.</p>
<p>He had a smug grin on his face as he started to approach her. His movement was carefully tracked by her eyes and she felt herself becoming more afraid each second. Jaina was completely powerless and she refused to even think about what this green piece of hellspawn might even be up to.</p>
<p>He reached her side next to bed and gently slid his green hand across her wet cheek, brushing off some of her white hair that had stuck on her face.</p>
<p>In the moment she felt his touch, her insides turned inside out in disgust and she violently jerked her head away from him. "Don't touch me you vile creature!" she shouted.</p>
<p>Goblin was startled by her sudden action, but few seconds later grabbed her head in both hands and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I will touch you whenever I want..." he said in firm voice and surprisingly in her own language, then his eyes wandered down her body and his grin returned "And wherever I want". Immediately goblin retracted his hands and rubbed his eye. Jaina had spat on him. As goblin cleaned her saliva from his face he smiled and slapped her across the face. Jaina groaned in pain and let out a whimper. She knew very well where this was going. While her face was turned away from him she tried her best to compose herself. She had to remain strong, she had fought in many battles, she won't be broken so easily. "What do you want..?" she asked, while still facing away from him and trying her best not to sound terrified. Her breathing was still rapid and well audible in the stifling wooden cabin.</p>
<p>Her question made goblin chuckle and he made one step away from her. "Do you really want to know?" he smirked while crossing his hands on chest. "You may not like the answer". Jaina finally turned her head back to face the ugly creature. "I don't care, spill the beans you green fuck!" she spat out. Jaina's temper cracked him up and he let out a loud laugh. "I don't know whether you are stupid or brave, can't be both" he said, while cleaning tears from his eyes.</p>
<p>Jaina kept looking at him and felt herself becoming more disgusted by his presence, she no longer felt fear, but anger. "You should watch your mouth girly..." he started to grin. "You are not really in any position to threaten me or to play hero." he said. Just before Jaina was about to respond. "And yes... I know exactly who you are, so don't worry, I won't be underestimating you" he said, while starting to walk around the cabin. "You won't be the first mage I abduct..." he turned to her again "And I know very well how to restrain you... Jaina" he smiled and her eyes gone wide. "How do you know me?! And what do you want from me, you green shit!" she shouted at the small goblin, completely forgetting her situation and consequences that might happen.</p>
<p>Goblins smile immediately disappeared and in the next moment he was already next to her and choking her. "You bitch!" he grunted, while applying pressure to her neck. Jaina was struggling, attempting to inhale, tears had started to appear in her eyes. Just as fast as it had begun, he released her neck. Jaina inhaled deeply and started to cough and choke. "You should consider yourself lucky. I'm paid to deliver you alive." he said while trying to calm himself down. After few more coughs and red teary eyes she looked at him.</p>
<p>"Don't test my temper woman. I cannot kill you..." he said, but slowly his face turned back into a grin "But nothing was said about not getting a little taste." Her eyes went wide. "Don't you dare to touch me! I will burn you alive!" she shouted. Only making goblin to smirk. Immediately he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them through the robe. Jaina gasped at the sudden pain. "Mmm... I like your titties girl, definitely upper tier quality there" he said in husky tone, while molesting her breasts. "Get off me you sick fuck!" she screamed and spat in his face again. Goblin retaliated by taking hold of her hair in his right hand and pulled her head backwards. Jaina cried out in pain as her hair were pulled. As her head was held backwards, goblins left hand immediately went to her crotch area and he started to rub her mound through the robes. Jaina cried out in pain and humiliation, tears started to escape her eyes. "So nice and soft, I bet you are wet down there you slut!" goblin laughed while rubbing and groping between her legs. Jaina through all the pain held her thighs together, attempting to restrict the access, but goblin had nothing of that. "Playing innocent now?" he smirked, feeling her thighs being strongly pressed together. "I don't think so" and with violent push his left hand sank between her legs and violently grabbed her mound with his palm. Jaina cried out and choked. Being satisfied with his success, he let go of her hair and started to fondle her breast, while his left hand had palmed her crotch. "What is it now?" he smirked, while rubbing her mound and playing with her breasts. "Afraid to get turned on by some freak like me?" he huskily said, while giving a tougher squeeze to her breast and stronger grip on her mound. Jaina was sobbing. Her face was already wet from all the sweat, but now her eyes were all watery due to tears. Her body didn't even respond to his violent groping. "Not even a peep?" he asked becoming annoyed. "I'm not good enough for you, you human slut?!" he shouted at her and slapped her face again, meanwhile pushing his fingers in her crotch as hard as he could, only her robe and underwear restricting the entry. Jaina groaned in pain and started to cry again. Getting annoyed by her lack of response he removed both hands from her. Trying to find out what the goblin was up to now, she slowly turned her head to look at him. Sight made her cringe. Goblin was sniffing his left hands fingers. Noticing her stare he smirked. "I can smell your cunt" he said while being busy smelling his fingers. "Go to hell... you failed abortion..." Jaina weakly said, with sorrow and pain in her voice. She was waiting for another round of choking to occur, but instead he replied. "Nah... I don't think so. I'm kinda more interested about this" he showed her his left hand again and approached her legs. "No...!" she shouted out as she felt his hands on her feet. Goblin didn't want to hesitate anymore and took hold her hem of the robe and pulled it up to her waist. Jaina was attempting to struggle again, but her body was so tired already, that only few jerks were produced, before she went limp again. Goblins smile widened "Hmm... looks delicious" he said while observing the sight. Jaina had thick, creamy legs and wide motherly hips, which made sense, since she was 38 years old. Her body had plenty of time to develop itself. Goblins eyes however stopped between her legs. Between her thick thighs was her mound, that was covered in sheer white panties. They were practically see-through and he could even see her tight slit, that was firmly held closed by her thighs. "Well, well, well..." goblin murmured mesmerized by the sight and climbed in the bed with her.</p>
<p>Feeling his weight on the bed she started to struggle again, but he didn't care as he slowly approached her waist and sat down on her knees, restricting her movement even more. "Now this is what I call a treasure" he lustily said and put his hands on her meaty thighs. "I swear... to anything I have.." she weakly said with cracked voice. "If you touch... me there.." she said while holding back a whimper. "I will burn you and your family and every single goblin I find in my way..." she shouted out last parts with anger, having some tears running down her cheeks. Meanwhile goblin just smirked at her comments and grasped her beefy thighs with his hands, enjoying the wet flesh. Jaina groaned at his touch, but couldn't say anything.</p>
<p>Then goblin leaned down to her panty covered mound and inhaled her scent. He mostly smelled her sweat, but there was a nice mix of womanly musk in it as well, which intoxicated him. "Mmm... this is better than weed.." he said and leaned in for another whiff. Jaina meanwhile cringed at his comment, knowing well enough what he was doing. "You have a good taste in underwears, I will tell you that" he smirked and before Jaina could say anything she felt him tug her panties aside, exposing her sweaty vagina to the cabin air. "I will kill you!" she shouted at him, while he was still busy looking at her privates.</p>
<p>With her panties aside and her pussy fully exposed, he noticed that she also had a small landing strip of white hair above her tight slit. Everything else seemed to be shaven clean. So she takes care of herself he smirked.</p>
<p>After a moment of hesitation, he leaned in to her mound and licked her slit. Jaina bumped on the bed in the moment of feeling his tongue touching her most sacred place. She tasted salty, but he was so turned on that he didn't care. Then he continued to lick her vagina, sliding his tongue all over her closed slit, occasionally reaching her clit.</p>
<p>Jaina was groaning in discomfort. His actions were no longer painful, but the fact that it was some filthy goblin doing so, along with the humiliation factor, she wasn't enjoying it and prayed for it sooner to end.</p>
<p>After 1 minute of licking her mound, he pushed his index finger inside her vagina, making Jaina gasp. His finger were not any bigger than humans, but nonethless she felt tight, hot and slick. "Look what gentleman I am" he said, while in slow pace sliding his index finger in and out of her, feeling her hot and slick flesh wrapping around his finger on each penetration. "By the end you will be moaning my name" he smirked and began to increase the pace "It's Greg by the way". Jaina felt her body starting to react to his actions, her natural lubrication had started its job and she felt herself becoming more wet on each penetration. "You will rot in hell!" she screamed at him, feeling her face starting to blush. "Whatever..." he replied and suddenly pushed in his middle finger alongside his index one, feeling more pressure from her slick walls instantly. Jaina gasped at the sudden intrusion and held back a cry.</p>
<p>After few penetrations his middle finger was well coated in her fluids, he started to finger bang her faster. Jaina cried out and attempted to jerk her body around, while his two fingers were rapidly penetrating her slick tunnel.</p>
<p>"Oh no you wont!" he shouted and held himself stronger against her legs, preventing her from moving around. Then he held his left hand against her pubic bone and pressed her down on the bed, while increasing the speed of finger fucking her. Involuntary Jaina started to moan. Squishy noises filled the cabin, as his fingers penetrated her over and over again. "Cum for me you human slut!" he shouted at her and with more force pushed inside her. The fact that her thighs were pressed together only made the feel of penetration more powerful. In this position her vagina passage was very narrow and each time his fingers brushed against her vaginal lips gave her unwanted pleasure.</p>
<p>His fingers kept pistoning in her, some of her juices was starting to drip alongside his fingers and on her robes under her thighs. Jaina was moaning louder now. Still with tears in her eyes, not wanting to cum for the pleasure of this vile creature, but she couldn't control her body, the end was coming.</p>
<p>After 30 seconds she let out a high pitched sqeak and her body convulsed. Feeling her vagina clench around his fingers he smiled trumphantly and stopped his movement for a second. But as she started to cum and periodically clenching her vaginal passage around his fingers, he decided to make it even worse for her and instead started to finger fuck her again as violently as he could.</p>
<p>Jaina didn't even have time to finish cumming, that he was starting to fingerfuck her again. "Aaaaahhhhh!" she screamed and nearly passed out. Not wanting to actually harm her body, he suddenly pulled out of her pussy and admired the sight. Jaina was gasping and convulsing on the bed, as the last waves of orgasm came through her.</p>
<p>She was drenched all through. Sweat was dripping down her thighs and face, while her juice was leaking out of her swollen labia.</p>
<p>He looked at her spasming body and smirked "Pathetic...how does it feel that freak like me can make you cum like that.. huh?" he grinned and licked his two fingers. "Mmm... you taste good" he said, while observing the lewd sight in front of him.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Jaina was slowly regaining her breath. Her vision cleared and her eyes were greeted by the grinning face of the goblin. "Go... to hell... you perverted fuck..." she managed to stammer out. Her sentence made him crack up again. "I think I already told you, that I won't" he smirked and jumped out of the bed just to go to her head. "I think it would be only fair that you return the favor." he smirked and looked at her face. Jaina's stare went down and she saw him standing next to her with his dick in his hand. It was probably not more than 4 inches (10cm). She looked at his dick and then slowly went to his eyes. "Put that... ugly thing anywhere... near my face... and I will bite it off..." she said to him in tired voice. Goblin only laughed at her response. "Yeah, I guess that would make sense, oh well... at least I know one mouth that won't bite it though" he smirked and went back to her legs.</p>
<p>Immediately Jaina's last defense awakened and she screamed "No! Don't!" Meanwhile goblin got back on the bed and sat on her thighs. Jaina attempted to do her best to throw him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. Instead he slapped her hard against the face, busting open her lip, she went limp for a moment. "That's more like it" he smirked and lined his hard 4 inch pecker against her wet slit, gently touching it. Just as he was about to penetrate her, doors popped open and another goblin rushed into the cabin. "Captain! We have arrived at the destination." He said while gasping for air, clearly being in a hurry. In the moment he saw the scene in front of him, he tried to avert his eyes from them. Meanwhile, Greg groaned in annoyance and was forced to put his penis back into his pants. To be fair, he was told not to abuse the ''shipment'' in any way and especially sexually. Not to make matters even worse than they already were, he slid her drenched panties back on her mound and pulled back down her robes to conseal her body.</p>
<p>"Alright, we move then." Greg said and followed the crew member back on the deck. Giving a final glance to the seemingly unconsciouss woman in the bed before exiting the cabin.</p>
<p>*Few hours later*</p>
<p>Jaina slowly opened her eyes. At first there saw only darkness, but within a few seconds more area of the room became revealed to her sight. She was no longer on the ship that was for certain. It looked like a basement, but walls reminded her of a cave. "Not again..." she sighed and immediately tried to get up, only finding out that her arms were bound just as before, with magic resistant rope. To her surprise though, her legs were no longer bound together and she could sway them around. Next thing that came to her attention was the sudden sore feeling on her lip, that bastard goblin had tore it open she thought. Thankfully for her, it wasn't bleeding anymore, but the unpleasant pain still remained. "Fuck!" she shouted in desperation while trying to get rid of the ropes binding her arms. Jaina kicked her legs around while struggling with the anti-magic equipment. After a moment she calmed down and started to breath deeply. Jaina was tired of all this situation and wanted to find out who did this to her and get her revenge. As she was lying on her back, she felt that it wasn't even close as comfortable as the bed on the ship. After giving few experimental kicks with her foot, she came to conclusion that it was something solid and cold. First thing that came to her mind was stone sacrificial table.</p>
<p>Air in the mysterious cave / basement place was quite cold and she felt herself shiver. Her robes were slightly wet from the previous ordeals and now with the mix of cold air, didn't make the situation any better. Understanding that she cannot continue like this, she inhaled deeply and shouted "Who are you?! Let me go you bastards!".</p>
<p>After 1 minute of no response, just hearing her own echo in the room, she broke apart and started sobbing again. She was cold, afraid and had no idea who had kidnapped her or what intentions they have. As her sobbs started to cool down, heavy steps could be heard coming her way. Immediately she tensed up and awaited what will happen. In front of her feet, stone doors got pushed open that she didn't even notice before. Her table appeared to be in the center of the room, while doors were about few meters away. Jaina lifted her head to look at the doorway. Hooded person with dark cloak entered the room and Jaina immediately pulled her legs together and leaned sideways. "Don't come any closer to me!" she screamed at the cloaked person, tears starting to appear in her eyes remembering what happened on the ship.</p>
<p>In the moment of hearing Jaina's scream, the mysterious person immediately halted his movement and just looked at her. "I won't do any harm to you." male voice replied in slight distortion. Due to a fact, that he was wearing a mask, that consealed his privacy even more.</p>
<p>Then he slowly started to approach her side on the table. "Don't..." Jaina almost whimpered seeing the horrible and scary looking person come closer.</p>
<p>He stopped next to her side and Jaina could hear him exhale deeply. "I had no other choice... I had to find you soon." he said, producing a questioning look from Jaina. "Then what do you want from me?!" she asked with sadness in her voice. "Please... let me go" she said silently. His body language looked very strange to her, even though his face was hidden behind the mask and he wore a dark cloak, she sensed hesitation and uncertainty in him. "I will... I just need these restrains to make sure you won't run away from me..." he said in a sad voice. "What are you talking about?" she asked, now feeling slightly annoyed by the unknown that was going around here. "Who are you?! Reveal yourself!" she shouted out. It looked like her shouting scared him a little bit. "Very well..." he said and removed the hood and pulled off his mask.</p>
<p>Jaina's eyes went wide with shock. "How...? Why..?" she barely stammered out. In front of her stood no one else, but the young king of Stormwind himself – Anduin.</p>
<p>Immediately he threw his mask away and got on his knees next to her an leaned his head down as if asking for forgivness. "Please..." he said, sounding very rushed and worried. "Please let me explain this.. all of this" he said and lifted his head back up to meet her watery and filled with fear eyes.</p>
<p>"How could you do this to me..." she sobbed. Before she could understand what was happening, Anduin was already on her, pressing his head in her chest and hugging her tightly, while starting to sob himself. Jaina was about to scream, feeling him advance on her, but noticing that he himself was starting to cry in her chest, instead she was stuck in the middle of a shock.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry... so sorry!" he sobbed in her chest, giving her uncomfortable pain as his head was pressing on her boobs, obviously it wasn't intentional she thought. At some point her motherly feelings started to kick in and she felt herself grow little softer on him. "Anduin... stop." She managed to stammer out. Aparently he was so drown in his sorrows, that he didn't hear her, but clinged on her even harder. Jaina groaned in pain. "You are hurting me! Get off me!" she managed to shout out and jerked her body against him. Anduin fell back in shock understanding his mistake and clutched his head. "What have I done?!" he screamed and started to sob, while sitting on the cold floor.</p>
<p>Jaina looked at the young king, looking miserable on the floor, sobbing. She felt sorry for him. Then again, she had many questions and how he was involved in all of this. Her pity for him mixed with the anger and humiliation that had happened to her. She was torn inside.</p>
<p>*Meanwhile hundreds of miles away*</p>
<p>She was sitting on a red silk carped, legs crossed. Few gothic styled candles enlightened her personal chambers. There she was – Sylvanas, The Banshee Queen herself. The Warchief of The Horde. Complete silence was around her, as she was meditating in the dark basement of Undercity.</p>
<p>"What?!" suddenly her eyes popped open. Sylvanas tried to understand what was going on. She felt new energy, something else was in her mind. In a moment she regulated her breathing to dive in her meditation again to seek and find out about the strange anomaly.</p>
<p>As she was sinking deeper in the spiritual plane, voices started to appear. Each second they became more clean until she could understand each word as if the person was standing nearby.</p>
<p>Sylvanas couldn't believe it. She was inside Anduin's head. She saw what Anduin saw and it was a restrained Jaina Proudmoore in front of him. She was shouting at him about not coming any closer and Sylvanas imediately felt his pain of guilt stab him in the heart. Sylvanas pulled out of his mind and fell on her back on the silken carped. She was starting to sweat and breathed heavily.</p>
<p>After a moment her breathing regulated and she started to laugh in her banshee voice. Sylvanas couldn't believe her luck. It seems that through their intercourse, her mind got someway attached to his in the spiritual plane, and the strong emotional experience had enabled it. Since Sylvanas had already practiced mind control, this will be a nice experiment for her to do.</p>
<p>Soon enough she pulled herself from the floor and sat back up in meditation position. "I will have so much fun with this..." she smirked and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>*Back at the unknown location*</p>
<p>After a moment she said "Anduin... it's alright." Anduin calmed himself down and looked back into her eyes. He still saw pain and hurt in them, but also she no longer sounded terrified or angry, so he nodded slowly and stood up.</p>
<p>"I'm not angry at you... just please explain me what is going on.." Jaina calmly said to him. Anduin nodded and leaned against the wall, to hold his still weakened and miserable posture. "I need you... that is.. we - Alliance need you in battle against the Horde..." Anduin slowly said, while still trying to hold himself not to break down again.</p>
<p>Hearing his words, Jaina turned her head facing the ceiling and exhaled. After a moment of unbearable silence she spoke "Why should I return...? I already told you all, that you cannot trust Horde" she spoke with a hint of anger appearing in her voice "I was against Alliance and Horde to combine forces to fight the Legion. I warned you that in the first opportunity they have, they will betray us" she swallowed some of the saliva that had gathered in her throat and looked back at the Anduin. "My own people didn't trust me then, Kirin Tor didn't trust me" she said with anger "Khadgar didn't trust me and most importantly – Alliance didn't trust me!" she spat out the last sentence.</p>
<p>Anduin was about to speak, but she interrupted him "I don't care what your terms are, I don't want to do anything relating Horde or Alliance anymore" she finished and the same uncomfortable silence filled the room.</p>
<p>"And why did you kidnap me?" she stared back at him with fury in her eyes. "I.. I needed to find you sooner, that's why I used alternative service that was proven to do its job well..." as she heard his explanation, she erupted.</p>
<p>"You know what happened to me on that ship?!" she shouted back at him, shocking Anduin with her voice. "That goblin... he molested me!" she screamed at him with fresh tears in her eyes. Anduin's eyes went wide and he put his hands in front of his face to mask the embarassment and guilt that he was feeling.</p>
<p>Anduin groaned painfully in his hands. "It wasn't planned. He shouldn't have laid a hand on you, that was an order." Jaina wasn't satisfied with his answer and spat back "Well, he did! You get me kidnapped, molested, my entire ships crew were killed or maybe even sold into slavery and you expect me to return to Alliance?!" she shouted back at him, tears running down her cheeks. "It wasn't Alliance's decision!" he screamed back at her. "If anything, blame me..." he said and dropped back down on his knees. His answer took Jaina by surprise and although still crying she looked at the young king. "No one knows... not even our general Greymane... it was my personal call. He probably doesn't even know that I'm gone" Anduin said and crouched in the pain as the huge amount of guilt was stabbing his insides. Jaina just kept looking at him in disbelieve and let out a cry of anger and pain, before turning her head away from him.</p>
<p>Even though feeling this horrible pain, he had to ask this thing. "Did he... did he rape you?" he barely managed to word out the sentence, choking on the word ''rape''. In return he heard Jaina inhale suddenly and let out a small whimper. "I don't know..." she said, while barely containing herself. "I DONT KNOW" she screamed the 2nd time. Making Anduin relieved and sad at the same time.</p>
<p>For a moment the otherwise silent room was filled with occasional sniff from Jaina and defeated Anduin, who was still sitting on the floor and feeling just miserable.</p>
<p>"Remove my restraints, I won't go anywhere..." Jaina said, still trying to compose herself. Anduin sniffed himself and stood up "Of course, I'm sorry..." as he started to approach her "Aaaahhhhhh!" he shouted out and dropped back on his knees, clutching his head. Jaina got startled by his sudden scream and quickly turned her head towards him. "Anduin, what happened?!" she quickly asked him with fear in her voice.</p>
<p>For a moment Anduin was silent, he just sat there with his head in hands. "Anduin, speak to me!" Jaina screamed hysterically. "My head... it hurts badly" he managed to stammer out, but suddenly pain disappeared as if nothing had happened. Anduin had no idea what was happening to him, but he started to feel warm inside. He started to panic and jumped up, leaning against the wall for balance. "What is happening?!" he could hear Jaina's scream somewhere in distance. His heart was racing and he started to feel the familiar warmth in his loins.</p>
<p>"Jaina... I don't know what is happening to me, but you need to get away from me, and fast!" he managed to stammer out and Jaina's eyes went wide. "cut my ropes then!" she shouted out in fear. Jaina had no idea what was going on, but she was certain that she had to get away.</p>
<p>Anduin pulled out his dagger and started to approach her. He was moving like being drunk. Jaina felt terrified, seeing him approach her like that. He was staggering and the dagger in his hand was shaking.</p>
<p>As he finally reached her and put the dagger against the anti-magic ropes, just before he could cut them, his dagger wielding hand immediately shot up and pressed the blade against his own neck.</p>
<p>Jaina let out a screech, while Anduin was in shock and with wide open eyes observed his own hand in peripheral vision. Feeling the cold blade against his skin. He was shaking.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Jaina was stunned. "Anduin... what are you doing?" she stammered out, barely being able to speak. "I don't know..." he started to sob and tears were starting to run down his eyes. "I can't control it...". Anduin's vision was clearing, but he felt that he had lost any power to control his body. He could still feel everything, but his muscles wouldn't budge at all.</p>
<p>Jaina was looking at him terrified. Her breathing have gone rapid, but as she looked into his eyes, she gasped in shock. His natural blue eyes was now turned into ruby red. "No..." Jaina said. "Well, well, well..." Anduin suddenly heard voice in his head. "I know you want this, Anduin..." he remembered that tone and voice. It was Sylvanas! "I know you are into such things aren't you? My naughty boy..?" Anduin shivered hearing her voice in his head, somehow she was controlling his body and he was beyond terrified. "Let's play with her together, it would be only fair if you let me join you, after what you did to me, don't you think?" the sultry voice in his head stopped for a moment. "It's Sylvanas!' Anduin managed to stammer out. "She is controlling my body!" Hearing Anduin's voice Jaina thought that she will die. "No... fight it Anduin! Don't let her use you!" Jaina screamed with tears in her eyes. She could very well order him to kill her or worse... And she couldn't do anything, she was powerless, having these restrains on her wrists. "I'm so sorry!" Anduin shouted. "I can't!".</p>
<p>Before both of them could react, Anduin's left hand shot at her head and pulled against her hair. Jaina screamed in pain, as Anduin was holding her hair in a grib and pushed her head closer to him. "Now, now... be a good girl and do what I say or" Anduin then put the dagger back against his neck and lightly tapped it. "I will cut his throat wide open and you can see him bleed in front of your eyes". Streams of tears was escaping her eyes. "Please.. no..." she weakly said. "Please, yes!" he happily cheered and released her hair to pull down his pants, while the dagger in his right hand was still held firmly against his own throat.</p>
<p>Jaina's stare went down as she saw him slide down his pants and reveal his manhood. She immediately averted her stare and choked. But shortly after that she felt the familiar tug on her hair and in the next moment her face was few inches away from his fully erect penis. Jaina closed her eyes and started to shake her head in denial. "If you don't suck him, I will slit his throat!" Anduin screamed at her. "If you bite..." he said in funny tone. "I won't care" and he started to laugh. Jaina opened her watery eyes and just stared at his dick. It was about 6 inches (15cm) long. Nothing big, but nothing small either. His girth was proportional.</p>
<p>Then she looked up on Anduin and saw scared boy somewhere behind those red eyes. Jaina choked back a cry, but closed her eyes and leaned in to take his dick in her mouth. As she had enfolded its head in her mouth. "Now this is what I'm talking about" screamed Anduin and quickly took hold of her head and roughly shoved his entire length in her throat. Jaina nearly passed out. Sudden intrusion caught here unprepared, forcing her gag reflex and closing her airways for a moment. Anduin started pistoning in her throat. Jaina was barely consciouss, tears were blinding her vision, while the smell and act itself nearly made her vomit. "What a good slut you are, I bet Varian had a good use of you in the chambers, while no one was around" said Anduin and kept thrusting in her mouth. It was obviously a lie. Jaina had good relationship with Varian, but they had never made love. He was already married afterall. They were close friends, but not lovers.</p>
<p>Jaina groaned in pain, as his erect penis kept abusing her mouth. It was a miracle that she could still manage to inhale enough air not to lose consciousness, but it was definitely on the line. "Fuck! I guess I'm ready for round 1!" Anduin screamed before last time shoved himself as deep in her throat as he could and emptied his balls.</p>
<p>Jaina really thought that she will pass out at that moment. His cock stretching her throat was now releasing its sperm. She started choking around his cock, as waves of sperm went into her stomach. Thankfully for her it ended and he pulled out. Jaina went limp on the stone bed and started to cough. Tears never stopped running down her face as she was sobbing and coughing on the cold and hard table.</p>
<p>"You took it as professional" Anduin smirked, while patting her shoulder. "I see you are experienced in this field" he said and started to slide the dagger alongside her body. "In that case I suppose I don't have to go easy on you" he said and suddenly cut open her chest area. Jaina just kept crying and turned her head away from him, there was nothing she could do anyway.</p>
<p>Anduin then pried open the cut fabric and enjoyed the sight.</p>
<p>Her chest was lifting rapidly. She had a nice white bra on. "Hmm..." Anduin smiled and gently touched her bra covered breasts, giving them a light squeeze. "I prefer black color, but I have to admit, that white looks very good on your body, you look so innocent" said Anduin and licked his lips. Then he put the dagger between her breasts and cut open the bra, cutting each of the straps as well. Jaina slightly bumbed, as he exposed her breasts to the cold and humid air. "Let me take a closer look" he smiled and leaned in, inhaling her wet flesh between her breasts. Jaina barely reacted at all. She was attempting to distance her mind from this room as far as possible. But shivered, as she felt him start licking her breasts. Then she let out a small groan, as Anduin started sucking on her tit.</p>
<p>This was so wrong she thought. She was 20 years older than him, she could easily be his mother! And now he was doing this to her. Jaina knew that it wasn't voluntary, but it was still his body that abused her. Thinking about this in more detail made her stomach turn again so she just kept her head turned away and eyes closed while mind controlled Anduin was abusing her body.</p>
<p>*slurp* *slurp* *slurp* echoed in the room, his mouth had fully wrapped around her left nipple, while his left hand kneaded her other breast. After 1 minute of humiliation and nursing he finally removed his mouth. "I really like you Jaina, not only you taste great, but I will enjoy breaking you." Anduin said and licked his lips in satisfaction. "You know... Anduin was kinda naughty boy few weeks ago." Anduin said while gently massaging her exposed and wet breasts.</p>
<p>Jaina tensed at his last sentence, not understanding what he was talking about.</p>
<p>"You see... he probably didn't tell you, but he couldn't contain himself to get into my panties..." Jainas eyes went wide and she turned her head to look in the Anduin's eyes. She was greeted by sadistic smile and piercing, blood filled eyes. She could even see Sylvanas in them. "Yes... that's right, my sweet Jaina." Anduin replied and gently touched her cheek. Jaina didn't even flinch, instead she was captivated by his red eyes and the new information that was coming out. Anduin then slid his hand behind her head and gently pulled her to him while leaning forward himself. Now there was only few inches between them, Jaina could feel his breath on her face. "Naughty boy Anduin advanced on me from behind, while we were negotiating for peace." Anduin looked into her eyes with the same sadistic smile on his face. "And he took me right there on the table." Jaina's head started to shake in disbelief "No... no.. he wouldn't do that..." Jaina was shocked. There was no way he could have done such a deed. "I don't believe you!" she shouted in Anduin's closeup face. Anduin's face turned into annoyed look "Yes, he did. He raped me and now, I will do the same thing to you" Anduin smirked and licked his lips. "Only this time, we will do it with you, in a tag team" Immediately Anduin pressed his mouth against her lips. Jaina was taken back by the sudden action, still restricting entry to her mouth. But then Anduin pulled back her hair again and in the moment of pain her mouth opened to scream, but Anduin instantly pushed his tongue inside.</p>
<p>As she felt the 'french' kiss from him, instincts kicked in and she bit hard on his tongue, resulting Anduin to pull back and cry out in pain. After a moment she noticed that his body was shaking – he was laughing. "Keep doing that girl, you are only making this more fun for me!" Anduin laughed, while having some blood dripping down his mouth. "It's not me you are hurting, but Anduin!" Anduin laughed. Realization instantly hit Jaina. It was his body after all, by doing pain to him, Sylvanas wouldn't be harmed in any way. "Let him go!" Jaina screamed. "Don't be a coward! Don't use his body as your weapon, I thought you had dignity left in you!" Jaina shouted, hoping to persuade Sylvanas. Immediately Anduin's smile faded. "Only thing left in me was his pathetic seed!" he screamed and slapped Jaina across the face. She was seeing stars. "Now, you will feel what he made me feel!" Anduin shouted and climbed up on the stone table. Jaina's face hurt, but she was consciouss enough to feel him spreading her legs. "No!" she screamed and pulled legs to her chest. "Stop fighting you wench!" Anduin screamed back, trying to put his hands between her knees. As she was struggling, her robes went up to her waist, exposing her soiled white sheer panties. Jaina fought back as hard as she could, tears escaping her eyes while her legs kept kicking at the hands of rapist. Seeing that he is not making any progress he changed tactic and instead grabbed her ankles. "Stop struggling, you bitch!" Anduin screamed and with all his strength pried open her legs. Jaina kept trying to free her ankles by constantly kicking and shifting them around, but Anduin's firm grip on them barely, but remained. Then for a split second he saw an opportunity and quickly pushed himself forward. "No! Get off me!" Jaina screamed, feeling his body pressing against her waist, while his hard erection rubbed against her panties. "Now this is what I'm talking about!' Anduin smiled and started to grind against her with all his weight, imitating fucking. Jaina was crying loudly now, her heels constantly hit him on the back, but the angle didn't allow to do any actual damage. Then Anduin leaned forward and forcefully grinded himself against her mound, starting to lick her neck. He was like animal. Jaina kept struggling, trying to shake her body as much as she could, attempting to make it as hard as possible for him. Shortly Anduin got pissed off about her resistance and he bit on her neck, drawing some blood. Jaina screeched in pain, feeling his teeth piercing her flesh. Anduin continued by licking off the blood that was slowly dripping down her neck, while occasionally groping her breasts.</p>
<p>After a minute he took hold of her head and forced her to look at him in the eyes. "Time for a main dish" he smiled sadisticly and started to go lower. Jaina tried to close her legs, but since he was already between them, she couldn't.</p>
<p>As Anduin descended to her waist, he strongly pushed down her beefy thighs and leaned his face against her soiled panties. "Mmm..." he said, while sniffing and rubbing his nose in the fabric. Anduin was getting drunk by her smell. Her panties emitted strong womanly musk and a decent amount of sweat. She had cum on them, while she was on the ship and her juices had dried out, but the smell remained.</p>
<p>Then Anduin pushed the fabric aside and started licking her mound. Jaina convulsed, feeling his tongue against her privates and started to sob. "Mmm... I will eat you alive.." Anduin mumbled, while starting to penetrate her narrow vaginal passage with his tongue. Her scent was overwhelming to him. Jaina could only choke on her tears and sob as the young king ate her out. She was nearly completely disconnected as he feasted. It went on for about 10 minutes, but for her it felt like eternity.</p>
<p>Giving one last slurp and lick, he extracted his mouth from her womanhood licking his lips in satisfaction. "Now... it's time for the grand finale" Anduin smirked and roughly tore her soiled panties away. They kept clinging on her left thigh. Her drenched pussy (with his saliva) was completely exposed. Jaina just laid there. Her robes pushed up to her waist, breasts exposed and wet with her sweat. Head turned to the side with eyes closed, while her legs were wide open, showing her slightly spread slit and strip of white hair above it. She looked defeated and wasn't struggling anymore. The lewd sight in front of him made Anduin grin. "Finally you came to your mind girl" he said and grabbed her legs putting them on his shoulders. Kissing her calf and pulling himself closer to her. Then he slowly leaned onto her, still having her meaty legs on his shoulders. Taking a firm grib on her right thigh with his left hand, he took his hard cock in his right hand and started rubbing it against her tight slit.</p>
<p>"I cannot wait to impregnate you, my little fuck toy..." Anduin said in a dreamy voice. But as he was about to push his swollen dick inside her vagina, he felt her body tense up and immediately she removed her right leg from his shoulder and strongly hit his jaw. Anduin fell back from the impact and hit the floor.</p>
<p>"Like hell you will!, You fucked up shit!" Jaina screamed through her tears and started to struggle again, trying to remove the anti-magic ropes.</p>
<p>After a minute Anduin started to rise from the ground. Jaina noticing his slow ascending started to panic and nearly harmed her wrists, attempting to rip off the ropes.</p>
<p>He stood up and looked at her struggling form. "Bad move..." he spat out and started marching towards her. Jaina started to scream seeing him coming closer. "I wanted to play nice with you, but it seems you want to experience the worst..." Anduin growled and took her head in his hands. Jaina looked into his eyes and felt peeing herself. His eyes were radiating pure hatred and she didn't even recognize Anduin anymore.</p>
<p>*smack* Anduin slapped her hard. Jaina nearly lost consciousness, her body went limp.</p>
<p>Anduin then climbed back on the stone table and spread her legs wide apart. She was so limp that there was barely any resistance. Noticing the wet spot under her waist he chuckled and pulled himself closer to her hips. "Time for rough play, bitch!" he spat and strongly pushed himself inside her, sliding all the way in. Jaina grunted in pain. Then Anduin laid down on her rapidly lifting chest and took hold of her head in both hands and forced her to look into his eyes. Jaina had tears in her eyes and it looked like she was completely devastated. Her eyes looked soulless. Still being fully burried in her cunt he smiled. "I want to see your expression as I destroy your vagina and fuck you into oblivion" he grinned. Jaina barely grimaced, but just kept staring at his red eyes. Then Anduin started to thrust into her, each time fully hilting himself inside. Jaina's face vibed in pain each time his penis was hilted. "I'm just getting started..." he huskily said and started to kiss and nib at her neck. With moderate thrusts he penetrated her, his balls lightly slapping against her butt.</p>
<p>After awhile of penetrating her and nimbling with her neck, he held her head again and looked into her eyes. "Now... we start for real, my dear..." he smiled and roughly penetrated her. Jaina gasped at the sudden push and let out a cry. It hurt. Immediately he started pistoning into her like a mad beast, ravishing her insides. Jaina cried out and choked as Anduin was raping her. Anduin was gasping and starting to sweat. He rammed into her as hard as he possibly could, his dick was tearing her vagina apart. Her passage wasn't completely dry, but her body wasn't ready to accept such harsh intercourse. Jaina cried out it pain each time he pushed into her. It hurt really badly and her vagina was burning.</p>
<p>For the next 10 agonizing minutes, room was filled with painful groans, cries and grunts. Jaina was completely broken, her crying had stopped, but now she occasionally convulsed and choked as Anduin's balls kept clashing against her backside.</p>
<p>Anduin was dripping with sweat himself now, some of it was landing on her face and chest. "I cannot wait to see our beautiful kid, Jaina" he gasped while continuing pistoning into her raw vagina. "It's time to make you a mother!" Anduin grunted and with last few pushes cried out himself as he emptied his swollen balls into her throughly fucked vagina.</p>
<p>Jaina felt Anduin's fertile sperm filling her insides, she was about to pass out. Anduin dropped on her chest, feeling absolutely spent, his breathing was heavy, his dick was still inside her raw tunnel, slightly losing its erection with each second.</p>
<p>"Now that was fun..." said Sylvanas while gasping, feeling herself being drenched in her nether regions, she was experiencing fraction of what Anduin was.</p>
<p>As Sylvanas had pulled out of Anduin's head, he immediately passed out. Jaina followed shortly after him.</p>
<p>*Few hours later*</p>
<p>Anduin started to wake up. He felt warm, also he was lying on something soft. As he opened his eyes, he nearly got a heart attack. He was lying on Jaina with his penis seemingly still inside her. "No..." Anduin gasped in shock, before suddenly pushing his body back. His flaccid penis left her insides with a slick noise. Anduin observed the sight of her and started to cry. Jaina looked to be still passed out, but her chest was slowly lifting, so she was alive.</p>
<p>Her robe was in shreds, breasts exposed, hair were a mess, lying all around her body and covering half her face. Then his sight went down and he nearly throw up. All the memories and feelings came back into his head from what he had done. Her legs were spread and her mound looked very sore. Her vaginal lips were swollen and red, thankfully there was no blood, but they must have hurt terribly.</p>
<p>In the moment he noticed white, thick substance starting to leak out of her raw vagina, he turned around and emptied his stomach on the floor. He couldn't believe what had happened. Couldn't believe what he had done.</p>
<p>This was too much for him. As he had finished vomitting, he stood up and instantly went to Jaina and cut open her ropes. Then he gently touched her face and hugged her. "I'm so sorry... I couldn't control myself... but I felt everything.." he started to cry on her shoulders. "I can't live like this... this is all my fault.." he said and backed away from her before turning away and putting dagger at his throat. His hand was shaking. Tears running down his eyes, he was not ready to take his own life, but he had to. That was the only way for him to fix everything, that's what he thought.</p>
<p>As he gathered enough courage to do the slice..."Anduin..." he heard weak voice behind him. Stunned he turned around and saw Jaina looking at him, she had tears in her eyes. "Anduin... don't do this. This wasn't your fault..." she swallowed. And then looked at him with begging expression. "I forgive you..." she weakly said. Anduin looked at her with teary eyes and sobbed. "Jaina.. but I can't.. I can't forgive myself..." he cried. Jaina saw that he was really going to do it and her eyes went wide. Everything happened so fast. His blade had barely penetrated his neck, before he heard Jaina scream "No!" somewhere in the room and in the next moment he felt strong impact on his back.</p>
<p>Last thing Anduin saw, was him sitting against the wall, dagger had dropped from his hand due to impact and Jaina's sitting form on the stone table with her palm streched in his direction. And then darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>